Fire
by magitabrennan
Summary: After the baby gate incident Judy Fabray Quinn's mom has decided to change and be a better person. So who else to offer her home to the Jesse St. James and his Uncle. AU obviously for the st fabray-ness. Rated T for swearing. A Quinn/Jesse St. Fabray fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Since it is a new year I thought why not write a new fic. So to start of the new year I am writing this St. Fabray fic( for those who do not know it is a Quinn/Jesse fic) This is my first St Fabray fic and I hope you all enjoy it.

**Key Notes: **Quinn lives with her mom and she is a lot more nicer now. Jesse St. James came back to Lima to help his ill uncle so that's why he is not in California. In this fic Quinn as epilepsy and you will see later how this brings Q and J closer. This is very AU.

**Flashback**

Judy Fabray drove by Athens Street and saw an older man and a teenage boy in front of there burning house. Judy being the reformed Christian she was stopped and helped them. The older man Robby St James explained that someone set there house on fire as he was coming home from work. He then explained that he had no where else to go and Judy offers her home to Robby and Jesse St. James.

**Present time**

Quinn stood in shock as she saw the young man in front of her in soot and ashes. Last week she told her mom to be a better person but this was the last thing she expected her mom to do.

"Mom, what is St. Jackass doing here?" asked Quinn coldly

"Be nice Quinn, these are the people I told you about that got their house burnt down." replied Judy.

"But this is Jesse St. James, He is pure evil, HE destroyed our glee club." said Quinn bitterly.

"Try and get along with him Quinn, he has been through a lot, you of all people know what it is like not to have a home of your own. Now, go see if he needs anything." Judy told her daughter

"Okay so Mom is being a better person. That's what I wanted right? But _Why _Jesse and his Uncle? I mean this is the worst luck I have had all year.! Well, here goes nothing." Quinn thought

"Jesse?" Quinn questioned as she knocked on the door to the guest room down the hall, " It's Quinn-um- Quinn Fabray can I come in?" Quinn asked timidly

There was no answer so she opened the door to check on him. He was sitting on the chair staring out the window. Quinn walked over and lightly tapped his shoulder to get his attention. After a few minutes of silence Quinn asked him another question

" Do you-Do you need anything? I made some cookies and milk. When I was living with the Jones' Mercedes made me some and I thought it would make you feel better. If you need to talk or need something else I will be right across the hall." said Quinn.

When he didn't answer she put the plate in front of him and turned to leave. Just when she got to the door she heard him say only two words.

Jesse said, " Thank you"

**A/N: **So what do you think? Love it, Hate it? I want to know if I should continue this or not. Like I said very AU and I am dedicating this to n2aabmummy because I know she is a St. Fabray lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Firstly, I want to thank everyone who put this story on their alert. And I also want to thank you for the positive review that I got. So here is the second installment of Fire. I hope you enjoy it! I forgot to mention the obvious last time. I don't own Glee. Sad but true. If I did Quinn and Jesse would be together, Kurt would have stayed McKinley, and Finn would not have broken up with Rachel Oh and Mr. Schuester would be shirtless more often and would sing more. No one can deny that him singing toxic was hot! Anyways here is chapter 2...

It has been a week since Jesse and his Uncle moved into the Fabray home. Robby had been adjusting and seemed to like it there. The same thing could not be said for Jesse. Ever since he moved in he had been in a nasty mood and he often took out his frustration out on Quinn.

"COME ON QUINN! YOU ARE TAKING TOO LONG! I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM TOO!" Screamed Jesse at 5:30 am.

When Quinn did not reply Jesse opened the door to a horrific sight. One that Quinn did not want people to see at all. It was her biggest secret and only a few people knew about it. Her secret was the she had epilepsy. So here was Quinn Fabray lying on the bathroom floor convulsing unaware of Jesse's presence.

"Quinn? Are you ok? Quinn can you hear me?" Jesse asked frightened by the scene in front of him.

No one was home because both the adults had to work and Jesse was alone with Quinn. After a minute the seizure stopped and Quinn was taking deep breathes trying to catch her breathe.

Quinn slowly came around and around the room and was shocked to see Jesse kneeling beside her. She mentally kicked her self for not locking the door. A few minutes lapsed and then Jesse spoke.

"Quinn? Are y-you okay?" asked Jesse still calming down from the episode.

"Yes I'm fine now. You don't have to worry. This happens all the time. Usually at school. Normally, I try to find a place to hide. Guess I didn't do that good of a job huh?" replied Quinn in tired voice. Seizures take a lot out of people and Quinn was no exception.

"But I am worried. That was perhaps the most scariest thing I have seen in quite a while. How come you didn't tell me about this?" said Jesse hurtfully

"I didn't want you to make fun of me like other people do." Quinn confessed quietly.

"I'm sorry for the way I have acted. And I wouldn't have made fun of you." said Jesse in the same volume as Quinn

"I forgive you. And it's good to know that you wouldn't do that." replied Quinn

Quinn decided that she was good enough to get up off the floor. They have been in this position for the past ten minutes. Jesse helped her off the ground and into her room to get ready for school. Jesse went into the bathroom once he knew Quinn was okay. Jesse decided that he would drive Quinn to and from school that day, just to make sure that she was gonna be okay.

Since this morning he decided much to Quinn's chagrin that he would walk her to her classes in case "it" happened again. He didn't want Quinn to be alone or to have people say stuff about her. Once they got into the school Jesse lost Quinn in the crowd. He looked everywhere and was starting to panic.

"Quinn! There you are I've been looking everywhere for you." Jesse said with relief in his voice

"Well, here I am. Did you miss me that much?" said Quinn with a hint of sarcasm but she knew he was used to it by now.

"Yes I did. And what you didn't miss me at all?" said Jesse in the same tone

"Wait, you guys are having a civil conversation? What alternate universe am I in?" interjected Mercedes

"Well, Quinn and I have a mutual understanding of each other. Now if you are done I believe Quinn needs to get to history class." said Jesse

Jesse decided he would enroll at Ohio State University for Performing arts. Jesse didn't have class until 12 so he figured he would spend the time with Quinn. He walked her to all her morning classes and waited after for her. He just wanted to make sure Quinn was okay. She scared him earlier and it made him feel things for her. Things he never had with Rachel or any girl before. He felt this need to be there for Quinn and protect her.

Quinn was a little apprehensive about Jesse walking her to classes in the mornings. But as the morning wore on she just let it roll. She liked the feeling of having someone being there for her. Like Jesse, Quinn had feelings for Jesse too. She wanted him to be there and she cared about him more than she would admit.

But of course both parties would deny this if they were asked. But both could feel the need to be around each other getting stronger. It takes a half hour to drive to Ohio State so around 10:55 Jesse said he should go so he wouldn't be late. They both said there goodbyes and Jesse told her he would see her later

Jesse had a surprise for Quinn and the rest of New Directions. He was gonna be the Co- director for New Directions. Mr. Schuester agreed to this because he knew that Jesse would help them beat Vocal Adrenaline, the group Jesse was in at Carmel. But Quinn did not any this just yet.

**A/N: well, what do you think? I almost wrote that they went to classes together. Then I remembered that Jesse isn't a high school student anymore, he he what do you think Quinn's reaction will be? What about the rest of New Directions? Read and PLEASE review! They will make the updates much faster. Opinions and input are much appreciated. I might not update as much as I would like to but I will try my hardest to finish this story. Then I can go back and finish my story Haunted. If you haven't read please do and I could use some help finishing it up. **

**Thank you all for reading**

**TA Ta for now!**

**. **


	3. Buffy St Fabray time!

A/N: I know it as been a bit since I updated. Classes started again so finding the time to write is hard. But I don't have class till 1 so I thought I would crank out chapter 3 of Fire. I don't own glee If I did Kurt would sing an Adam Lambert song and Jesse St. James would come back permanently and hook up with Quinn. Please, review after you read. I need more input.

Now on to chapter 3

As time went on Jesse and Quinn became best friends. They told each other almost everything and they spent a lot of time together. The duo would often watch reruns of Buffy. The first time they did was a night neither would forget.

Jesse was lying in bed tossing and turning. He could not sleep for the life of him and he did not know why. But he had this feeling that something was a miss. So, he put some clothes on (yes, Jesse St. James slept in only his boxers he, he) and left his room to check on things. As he was walking past Quinn's room he heard a gasp and then some sobbing.

Quinn heard her door open and froze in fear for only an instant. When Quinn realized it was only Jesse her fear subsided a bit.

"Quinn? What's wrong?" Jesse asked

"N-nothing's wrong." she lied

" Don't try to lie I heard you gasping and crying now tell me what's wrong." relied Jesse sternly

"It was -it was just a bad memory from my childhood. My dad was very ill tempered and he often took it out on me. In this memory he was choking me because I talked back to him and pulled out a knife to warn me to shut up. My mom never did anything because she didn't want to get hurt." said Quinn with a rush of relief

"Oh, Quinn! I don't know how anyone could do that to you." said Jesse with a hint of anger in his voice

Jesse then decided it was best that they go to the living room to watch some TV It was 1 in the morning and nothing was on. As they kept flicking the channel the came across Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Normally Jesse liked distance when he sits on the couch. But he made an expectation for Quinn.

Quinn looked at Jesse just as the show started. She was feeling a little bit bold and decided to feign sleep. As Quinn laid her head on Jesse shoulder he began to stroke her hair. 30 minutes into the program both teens fell asleep on the couch.

A/N: I know it's a quickie but what do you think? I am trying to bring out Jesse's protective side of Quinn. I just feel that he would be the type of guy who would take care of Quinn right. If you haven't noticed I did not put Sam in this fic yet. But for drama purposes I just might! Read, Review, Favorite, Share with friends, upload this on tumblr or whatever. I want to know what you all think!

Karen


	4. Snuggle time, Breakfast, and the New Guy

Fire: chapter 4 – Snuggle time, Breakfast with heartbreak, and the New Guy

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in ages. Honestly I haven't been thinking of any new chapters. I guess I was all tapped out for a while. But rest assured I am back! Thank you everyone that is still reviewing my stories. Side note: My computer was crashing so all my previous chapters are gone but I will try to make up for it.

After Jesse and Quinn watched Buffy they both decided to go to bed. But when Jesse was just about to go to his room

Quinn said quietly " will you stay with me for a while?"

Jesse simply nodded. How could he say no to her after hearing her story. So he followed Quinn into her room and sat on the chair. Just when Quinn was about to go to sleep

she asked softly, "jess, can you just hold me for a bit?"

Jesse sighed and got on the left side of the bed and wrapped her in his arms. The two teens fell asleep like that for the night.

When Quinn woke up she realized Jesse wasn't next to her anymore. She immediately thought that he must of gone to his room, but, when she reached the kitchen she saw something she never thought she would.

Jesse being the musical person he is was listening to kiss 108 ( I don't know the Ohio station). As he was preparing the meal he heard a soft voice.

" So, you can cook?" asked Quinn cooly.

"yea… only breakfast though." Replied Jesse

The pancakes were almost done and Jesse directed her to the table. The ate in companiable silence. All of a sudden Jesse felt soft lips on his.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Jesse

" Showing you how much I love you. God you haven't noticed? I love you!" exclaimed Quinn

Jesse paniacked and said " I love you too… just not like that. Your like a sister to me. " that was a total like and Jesse knew it. He just wasn't ready for another relationship, after what happened with Rachel.

"oh. Great now I feel stupid. Well I'm gonna go get ready for school. " said Quinn as she ran up the stairs in lighting speed and then left the house without saying goodbye to Jesse.

Jesse was for a loss of words, which was rare for him.

When Quinn went to school she felt heartbroken and not even happy to be at school. Kurt was the first to notice her changed demenor.

" Hey Quinn! What's wrong? You look like someone killed your cat." Said Kurt with concern

" oh nothing… I just got rejected this morning by Jesse. I told him how I felt but he said he didn't love me like that." Said Quinn with tears streaming down her face.

As she wipes her face Kurt leads her to the bathroom. After a while she splashes cold water on her face. Quinn exited the bathroom and was walking to class when she bumped into a tall blonde boy.

"Sorry , I wasn't paying attention." Said Quinn haistly.

"No problem. Hey can you tell me how to get to Mr. Schuester's class? I'm new here." Said the (not so) mystery guy.

"yeah sure! I'm going that way anyhow." Replied Quinn.

" I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray." Quinn said with an outstretched hand.

"Sam. Sam Evans." He replied shaking her hand.


	5. Lucky

A/N: Lots of stuff has been happening so I haven't been on. But I felt in a writing mood. So here is some cute Sam/Quinn stuff and a jealous Jesse.

The whole week Quinn was trying to get Sam to join Glee club. After several times he gave in and auditioned. He was awesome has Quinn had predicted and Mr. Schue thanked her for finding him. That week in glee they had a duet competition.

Sam had asked Quinn if she would sing with him and after an hour of thought she agreed. They chose the song Lucky to sing; while they were practicing Jesse decided he needs to talk to Quinn about what had happened that night. Then he heard the two singing with a guitar

Sam and Quinn:

Lucky I'm In love with My Best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again….

Jesse stopped and he waited for them to finish. And Jesse peered through the window and saw Sam kissing Quinn.

"What the Hell?" said Jesse as he opened the door.

"Jess… hey what's up?" Quinn asked coyly

"How about you tell me, Do you always kiss boys you just met?" Said Jesse with anger

Sam just looked at the two and with a confused look and asked if they would practice some more later.

Quinn nodded and left Jesse standing in the room alone.

Later at home the house was tense until Quinn broke the silence. She sat next to Jesse on his bed and she told him that she liked Sam. And she didn't understand why Jesse was so angry. Jesse ignored her and told her to leave his room. Quinn sighed and reluctantly did what he asked.

" I'm going to find out what is bothering him one way or another." Quinn vowed to herself.


End file.
